With the application and popularization of various types of electronic products, electronic sign-in has been widely applied to fields such as conference sign-in, office sign-in for staff, class sign-in for students.
Common electronic sign-in methods include: sign-in at a channel, sign-in by swiping a card, and sign-in with a graphic code. Principles of the foregoing electronic sign-in methods are substantially the same: a recognizable object for identifying the identity of a user is fabricated for the user in advance, and the identity of the user can be verified based on the recognizable object during a sign-in process, thus completing sign-in.
However, the existing technology above has at least the following technical problem: another person may sign in fraudulently, because with only a recognizable object, it is impossible to confirm the identity of a person who actually signs in.